Clarisse's life
by Sparkygirl1
Summary: Clarisse's life has been down. She caught her boyfriend cheating, Selena's been dead and nothing's going right. So one day she goes to a cafe and meets someone. Can Clarisse find happiness again?
1. Meeting you

_One year before...:_

 _Clarisse's POV:_

 _I sniffled and growled. "How dare he..." I whispered. I caught Chris cheating on me with some Aphrodite girl. I_

 _packed up my stuff and jumped on my motorcycle and went to our house. I grabbed the lease and stabbed_

 _Chris's name out of it. I threw his things out the window and my hands lighted on fire. My father had given me a_

 _fire power. My best friend had just died and my boyfriend cheated on me, I nearly gotten killed. I should just live_

 _my life alone..._

(((((((((|||||||||TIME LASPPPEEE! :D))))))))))))))}|||||||

 _Clarisse's POV:_

Today was my birthday. Then again I live alone. I punched the wall. I grabbed my fist and muttered "Great. My

knuckles bloody." I walked to the bathroom and saw my phone. BEEP BEEP! It said. I snatched it and it read.

 _Annabeth._

 _A: Ok. I know you probably will ignore this but I found a cafe._

 _C: ... Why would I want to know?_

 _A: So you could meet up with me!_

 _C: Sure Owl feathers. Where is it?_

 _A: HEY! I told you NOT to call me Owl feather, War girl. Its on 86th street and its Half Cafe._

 _C: See ya there._

I got dressed in a simple outfit. A white blouse and a pair of leggings with black leather boots. I decided to walk to

the cafe, I lived super close to it. I put on my headphones and played Suicide by Cathy Dennis and sung.

 _"Everywhere it's still_

 _Everything is restless in my heart_

 _I hate the way this feels_

 _Suddenly I'm scared to be apart_

 _The days are dark when you're not around_

 _The air is getting hard to breathe_

 _I wish that you would just put me down_

 _I wish that I could go to sleep_

 _Loving you is suicide_

 _I don't know should I go or should I stay_

 _I'm trying to keep myself alive_

 _Knowing there's a chance it's all too late_

 _But I heard you say you loved me_

 _That's the part I can't forget_

 _And I wish that you'd come save me_

 _Cause I'm standing over the edge-"_

Oh, I'm here... So I walked inside the cafe and didn't see Annabeth. I walked forward and a blur of golden ran at

me. OOF! Said my back connecting with the ground. I looked up and saw the 2nd most prettiest girl ever. She had

curly beautiful black hair and golden eyes with a light tan and a blush. "Uhh..." I said dumb-strucked. "I-I'm so

sorry..." Her voice said. "Who are you?" I said falling for her. "I'm Cassandra Di Angelo. Daughter of Hades and

Nike..." I like Cassandra. She's so pretty. I want her.


	2. Saving

Cassandra's POV:

I blushed and stood up and let a hand out to help her.

"I'm still so sorry!" I said feeling guilty. "It's quite alright, I'm the one who's sorry, I bumped into you." She said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares." She said.

She was so pretty. Her hair was longish, down to her ribs. She had dark red dazzling eyes and was built like a man but had everything like a woman. I wasn't so pretty. I had boring golden eyes with pitch black greasy curly hair with golden highlights in a loose bun and was built like a woman with the strength of Zeus and Ares. She grabbed my hand and I felt warmness run through me. I gasped softly. It had happened with my ex-boyfriend Mark but her… Wow…

Clarisse's POV:

I grabbed a napkin and wrote my phone number quickly but neat and handed her it.

"Call me, Ms…?" I said not sure of what her last name was, "Di Angelo." She said putting the napkin in her dark blue jeans pocket. "Call me anytime you wish, Angelo." I said walking away. And went outside.

As I was walking it started to rain, "REALLY?!" I said looking up at the Olympians. Then I smelled something. It smelled like… Hm… Monster. I grabbed my dagger in my pocket. Then I saw it and charged at it. And it charged at me. Then I saw the woman I saw before. "NO!" And black fire came over my head.

Cassandra's POV:

I blasted the monster with my power, Black fire. I ran at it jumping over Clarisse and brought out throwing knives that killed. I threw them at the monster and turned into my goddess form. I brought skeletons out and they charged at the monster,

"RETURN TO THE UNDERWORLD RIGHT NOW!" I screamed because it was from the underworld and I was born in the underworld. Daddies little death princess. I charged at it and stabbed it. Hmph. I looked at Clarisse.

"Are you ok?" I asked turning back into a demigod. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She said crossing her arms. I said, "Come back with me to my house." "A-alright." She said wet. I grabbed her hand again and we ran to my house.

"Woah…" She said. It was a big house, Just for me. It was white on the outside with black and golden trim, but inside the walls were a dark grey with a chandelier that was powered by my power and on the wall was a large picture of Nike, Hades and myself. The kitchen was small with a microwave, cabinets and a black stove. Then I walked her upstairs and there was one big room at the end of the hall and I walked inside of it and handed her a red shirt that said, "This is who I am, I didn't say you had to like it." with black pants that were fuzzy.

"You can go put those on if you would like." I said, "Ok." She said and walked to the bathroom. I got out a shirt that said "All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades, So as long as I have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world. Erza Scarlet." I have a thing with fairy tail and a pair of red shorts. And then Clarisse walked in.

"Hey." I said. "Hi." I grabbed my sword and she grabbed hers. I ran down to the basement and there was a hugeeee basement. There was a track, for me and then an area for my other powers. I got in a sword fighting position.

"I challenge you." I said daring her. I don't care if her father's the god of war, and I might lose. She ran to the other side and then the fight began.


End file.
